


It was so perfect

by Diana924



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Georgian Period, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Erano perfetti, tutto in loro era perfetto sulla carta.





	It was so perfect

Erano perfetti, tutto in loro era perfetto sulla carta.

La nobildonna di campagna rimasta vedova con un figlio da crescere e quasi in miseria, e il rampollo di una nuova dinastia, borghese certo ma dai forzieri pieni insomma un ottimo accordo. E se anche Elizabeth non lo avrebbe mai amato come desiderava, era fin troppo conscio di cosa avesse provato e forse ancora provava per Ross, lui aveva abbastanza amore per entrambi, un matrimonio assolutamente perfetto, amorevole e riuscito.

E aveva funzionato, per un po’ aveva funzionato e aveva sepolto i dubbi su Valentin nel profondo della sua mente, se Elizabeth gli aveva giurato sulla Bibbia che lui era il padre allora così doveva essere, se era una menzogna lui non voleva saperlo, aveva tutto quello che voleva ed Elizabeth … Elizabeth era finalmente sua moglie; eppure quelle parole gli tornavano in mente, poteva non pensarci per mesi ma poi le sognava e si svegliava sudato e fremente di sdegno maledicendosi per la propria dabbenaggine e maledicendo quella vecchia che gli aveva rovinato l’esistenza.

Non aveva più bisogno di primeggiare su Ross Poldark, non ora che era ricco, stimato e sposato con Elizabeth ma sapeva bene che l’altro non avrebbe desistito ed Elizabeth era sempre così gentile con lui, quelle attenzioni sarebbero dovute essere solo per lui, non per un altro e specialmente non per Ross Poldark.

Tutto era andato nel modo migliore per anni, finché Elizabeth non era rimasta di nuovo incinta e i dubbi erano riaffiorati, come e più di prima, sempre più insistenti. Non sapeva perché si stesse facendo quello, perché sembrasse quasi desiderare il proprio annientamento ma aveva cominciato a sospettare che ci fosse qualcosa di strano ed Elizabeth sembrava averlo capito, lei riusciva sempre a capirlo.

Poi … poi era finito tutto, un istante prima gli avevano comunicato che era divenuto padre di una bambina e un istante dopo Elizabeth, la sua Elizabeth moriva tra le sue braccia. Sapeva che poteva accadere, tante donne morivano di parto ma non Elizabeth, Elizabeth aveva avuto già due figli, Elizabeth non doveva morire, Elizabeth non poteva fargli questo, non ora che erano finalmente felici lei … lei non poteva lasciarlo, non la sua Elizabeth, non la donna che aveva amato in silenzio per anni e per cui avrebbe compiuto qualsiasi impresa. Tutto quello doveva essere un incubo, un brutto sogno, quando avrebbe aperto gli occhi avrebbe trovato sua moglie accanto a lui e sarebbero stati la famiglia perfetta che aveva tanto desiderato.

“Eppure eravamo perfetti “si ritrovò a pensare mentre osservava il corpo rigido di sua moglie, sua figlia tra le braccia e Valentine accanto a lui, eppure eravamo perfetti.


End file.
